1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress in science and technology, the human relies on electronic products increasingly day by day. In order to suit the demand on high speed, high efficiency and light-slim-short-small design today, various portable electronic devices, for example, ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistant (PDA) and mobile phone, have been launched on the market with increasing usage efficiency.
In the prior art, a user usually needs to press a power switch of a portable electronic device to switch the working modes thereof, for example, sleep mode, standby mode, switch on mode or switch off mode.